A Sister's Story
by SchalaSonII
Summary: Everyone has heard of the story of the legendary Pirate King Gol D. Roger, but nobody has heard of his little sister, Akira, who was in his shadow. Now, the Pirate King's sister's story is going to revealed.
1. Prologue- The Beginning, Loguetown

_**[A/N: Well, this was just a strange theory I had for who Luffy's mom was. Please no flames! This is just my imagination gone wild and putting it on paper. And remember:**_

_**Gol D. Akira © Me**_

_**One Piece © Oda-sama]**_

* * *

A teenage boy, no older than seventeen, was walking into a restaurant at Loguetown. He had short, somewhat spiky, black hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and had a straw hat on top of his head. He was carrying some bags.

"Hisoka-bachan!" the boy called out to the woman behind the counter. The woman had long wavy pink hair that went past her shoulders and nice brown eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and white pants.

"Oh, welcome back, Roger," she said. "Just go upstairs and put up those supplies," she pointed to a staircase in the very back of the place, right in front of the kitchen.

Roger nodded and went upstairs. When he was upstairs, the place looked a lot different from a restaurant. It seemed more like a house when someone was upstairs. There was a living room, a hallway that led down to the bedrooms, an open area in the center, in between the living room and hallway, and a small dining room. Roger placed the bag on a table then went into the hallway.

"Akira!" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here, nii-chan!" a bright voice yelled. Roger went towards the direction of the voice, into one of the bedrooms. When he entered the bedroom, he was tackled by a younger figure.

"Whoa!" Roger stumbled forward as the figure grabbed his straw hat and jumped onto the bed.

"Haha! Gotcha, nii-chan!" the figure said. When Roger looked up he saw the figure. It was a little girl, about the age of five. She had short messy black hair that went to her shoulders and black eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, black pants, a red bandanna wrapped around her head, and she had Roger's hat on her head.

Roger laughed. "Okay, that's enough, Akira," he told the girl as he grabbed his hat and put it back on his head.

Akira pouted and crossed her arms, "That's not fair, nii-chan!"

Roger chuckled at his sister's behavior, even though it's not like he was any better.

Akira canted her head to the side. "What's so funny nii-chan?"

Roger shook his head. "It's nothing, Akira."

"Roger, Akira! Come down here!" a voice called.

"Sounds like Hisoka-bachan needs us," Roger said.

"I wonder what's going on," Akira muttered.

* * *

_A Month Later…_

"Nii-chan, are you really leaving?" Akira asked Roger, who was leaving Loguetown.

Roger nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry! You'll see my name all around the East Blue soon enough! And I'm gonna turn this entire world upside down!" he grinned widely.

Akira smiled. "I believe in you, nii-chan! You'd better do it, or else!"

Roger laughed. "You bet it! I'll be gone, but I just know we're gonna meet someday again, got it, Akira?"

Akira paused, and then nodded.

"Just don't ever give up on your dreams!" Roger finished.

"Good luck, nii-chan!" Akira said.

"Good luck, Roger!" Hisoka said. "We'll always have your back, no matter what!"

"Arigato, Hisoka-bachan! Akira! Thanks for everything!" Roger called out as he left Loguetown.

* * *

_**[A/N: Well? How'd you like the Prologue? This was just kinda like a split in a road between Roger and Akira's paths. Anyway, review~!]**_


	2. Meeting Someone New

_10 years later…_

It was a rainy day in Loguetown, which was very strange in the fairly-sized port town. An older Gol D. Akira was running down the center of the town when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said and looked up at who she bumped into. It was a young boy, around her age. He had black hair that was somewhat long and messy, black eyes, and tanned skin.

"It's fine," the boy said. "You seem like you're in a hurry, anyway."

Akira put one of her hands on the back of her head. "Kinda, in a way…"

The boy noticed the newspaper in Akira's other hand. "Oh, so what's up with the newspaper?"

"It's…nothing," Akira said.

"Here, let me see," the boy grabbed the newspaper from Akira's hands.

"H-hey, give that back!" Akira protested, trying to get the newspaper from him, but his superior height got the best of her as he held the newspaper high up.

"Huh? Gold Roger? That pretty famous pirate around the East Blue?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Akira asked sternly.

The boy shrugged, "You just don't seem to be the type who would be interested in pirates."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that? You just met me!"

"It's just that you really didn't seem the type to like pirates at first," the boy said.

Akira sighed, "You're kinda right. I'm not that into pirates."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Then what's with the whole article?"

"Like I said before…it's nothing," Akira answered before taking the newspaper back and leaving. The boy blinked twice before forming a grin on his face. _Hmm, she seems interesting. Maybe this town isn't as boring as I thought, _he thought as he followed Akira down to Hisoka's restaurant.

* * *

"What the heck?!" Akira yelled at him. "You followed me all the way here in the freaking rain?! And you're not even wet, even though you didn't have an umbrella!"

The boy smiled, "I'm Dragon. What's your name?"

Akira sighed and calmed down, "I'm Akira. Now talk, why did you follow me here?"

Dragon shrugged, "You just seem interesting."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "How do I seem interesting?"

"Well, I really don't get out much, and you're one the first people I met here, so…" he trailed off in his words.

"Oh, so you're not from this island?" Akira concluded.

Dragon nodded, "Yeah, I'm from a place a little bit north of this island, Dawn Island, it's called."

"I see," Akira muttered, and then sighed. "Sorry I yelled at you earlier," she apologized.

Dragon laughed, "Its fine, I just want to know why you had that newspaper article earlier."

Akira glanced over to the staircase, "Follow me."

* * *

"Wait…so your brother is the famous pirate Gold Roger?" Dragon asked.

Akira nodded, "Yeah, just don't. Tell. Anybody."

"No problem, your secret is safe," Dragon told her. "But, one question doesn't that mean your full name is Gold Akira?"

Akira shook her head, "No, it's Gol _D._ Akira."

"So, you have that D in your name too, huh?" Dragon said. "You know, my full name is Monkey D. Dragon."

"Hmm, interesting," Akira muttered. "I've always wondered what that D stood for…Wait, did you just say Monkey D. Dragon?! Do you know the Marine Captain Monkey D. Garp?"

Dragon looked over to Akira nonchalantly, "Yeah, he's my dad."

"So, my brother and your dad kinda…hate each other," Akira said.

"And we're friends," Dragon added, laughing. Akira glanced over to him.

"Friends?" she asked. "You consider me as your friend?"

Dragon nodded, "Yeah, we are, right?"

Akira smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Dragon and Akira were walking through Loguetown, when they saw the Marines posting some wanted poster.

"Hmm, some new trouble makers, eh?" one marine said.

"Yeah, too bad some of them are just rookies," another marine said.

"True, but that new girl on here has a pretty high bounty, for the East Blue, anyway," the first marine said.

The second one nodded, "At least there will be something interesting. Now, let's head back to HQ."

Dragon looked over to Akira, "Wanna check out the new wanted posters?"

Akira shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

The pair walked over to the posters, and they saw something that changed everything…

* * *

_**[A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! And please don't expect me to update this soon, because I have to study for my semester exams for the rest of my school time. Review~! BTW, the cover of the story is the scene in this chapter when Akira yelled at Dragon for following her in case you wanted to know :)]**_


End file.
